1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory for filling bags with sand and more particularly pertains to a new bag filler attachment for a sander for quickly and conveniently filling large number of bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of accessory for filling bags with sand is known in the prior art. More specifically, accessory for filling bags with sand heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,764; U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,901; U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,403; U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,418; U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,577; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 158,693.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bag filler attachment for a sander. The inventive device includes a hopper member having a top end, bottom portion, top portion which is tapered from the top end to the bottom portion, a flange member securely attached along a rim of the hopper member at the top end thereof and being attachable to a dispensing member on a sander; and also includes a bag holding member which includes an elongate member being securely attached to the bottom portion and being horizontally disposed and having a pair laterally-extending grooves extending about the circumference of the elongate member near the ends thereof and being adapted to hold one end of a bag during the filling thereof.
In these respects, the bag filler attachment for a sander according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quickly and conveniently filling large number of bags.